


Долгая жизнь

by MarvellousPinecone



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, F/F, POV First Person, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvellousPinecone/pseuds/MarvellousPinecone
Summary: Когда кажется, что всё окончилось, это может оказаться всего лишь новым началом.





	Долгая жизнь

Столько лет прошло. 

Годы можно отсчитывать разными способами. Обороты планет вокруг звёзд, звёзд вокруг центров галактик, галактик вокруг гравитационных центров их скоплений. Год — это цикл, повторение, кружение. 

По всем системам отсчёта прошло немало циклов. Бессчётное количество спасённых планет. Не меньше тех, которые не удалось спасти. 

Вокруг простирался серый дымящийся пейзаж. Кустики сероватой травы догорали насыщенным химикатами зелёным огнём. Воздух был наполнен удушливый дымом, но нас это не волновало. Мы легко фильтруем воздух, хотя могли бы обойтись и без него. Огромный корабль-ковчег с последними жителями умирающей планеты отправился на поиски нового дома. Жизнь продолжалась. 

Я посмотрела на неё. За столько лет я выучила её лицо, её человеческую форму, все её чёрточки наизусть. Она никогда не меняется и не стареет, только меняет причёски, создавая из своих мелких кудряшек причудливые формы, иногда по невероятной моде очередной планеты, а иногда просто забавные. Чтобы заставить меня смеяться. И я смеялась. 

Мы хохотали вместе, и заливались слезами, и кипели гневом, и скучали. Изнывали от скуки, когда в линиях и волнах времени, стремящихся нам навстречу, не находили ничего интересного. Скучали по людям и временам. Мы любили. Глушили тоску подруга подругой и наслаждались каждой секундой, проведённой вместе. В замысловатом танце времени и пространства мы кружились, распадаясь на молекулы, перенося их с места на место, из секунды в секунду, и собирались вновь, сливались в единое целое и снова разделялись, чтобы видеть подруга подругу, чувствовать, слышать смех. 

Я смотрела на неё и её печальную улыбку. Она смотрела на меня в ответ. Мы понимали. 

— Хорошо было, а? — сказала она, закусывая губу. 

— Замечательно, — ответила я. 

— Что ж... — сказала я после паузы. — Я так устала. 

— Я тоже, — вздохнула она. 

Вот и всё. 

Она взяла меня за руку. Мы обе знали, что делать. 

Материя расщепляется на молекулы, молекулы на атомы, атомы на протоны, нейтроны и электроны, а те в свою очередь на всё меньшие и меньшие части. Если дойти до определённого рубежа, даже нам будет не собрать всё обратно. Без содержимого сознание быстро рассеивается. 

Столько лет прошло. Мы столько прожили. Наше время пришло. 

Её тёплая рука растворилась в моей. Я закрыла глаза. 

Чтобы открыть их в помещении, освещённом жёлтым светом. Её не было. Я испуганно дёрнулась, сжав пальцы. 

— Билл! 

Нет ответа. 

Из пустоты передо мной появилась женщина. 

— Не бойся, — произнесла она, — она в безопасности. Как и ты, Хэзер. Меня зовут Хелен. 

— Где она? 

— Ваши воспоминания были помещены в архив в момент перед вашей смертью с возможностью воссоздания в интерфейсе. Теперь вы — часть Свидетельства. 

— Мы живы? 

— Это просто другая форма существования, — женщина, называющая себя Хелен, усмехнулась. 

— Не заглядывай в мои воспоминания, — раздражённо отрезала я. 

— Теперь это наши воспоминания, — возразила Хелен. — Ты — часть нас. Я это ты. А ты это я. И ты, и я, теперь составляем Мы. Свидетельство. 

— Да, теперь я понимаю. 

Я почувствовала доступ к многим жизням, помещённым в архив. Я пошла на ощупь. И нашла. Билл. 

— Почему она не здесь? — спросила я, — Почему мы здесь не вместе? 

— Она на задании, — мягко ответила Хелен. — Нам пришлось отправить её сразу после извлечения. Линии времени могут быть капризны и непредсказуемы. Вы воссоединитесь после завершения. 

Я облегчённо выдохнула. 

Столько лет прошло. Мы столько прожили. Наше время пришло. Но время непредсказуемо. Мы можем продолжать помогать и после смерти. Вместе.


End file.
